User talk:Resdraon
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHhAhahahahahAHAHAHAHAHA Dragon Age Stories Rosalie Verchiel Rosalie's (also known as Rosie) story begins with her grandparents. Her grandmother (Annette) and great-aunt (Alaine) were born and raised in Verchiel, Orlais (the seat of Grand Duke Gaspard). They did not have much money to their name, simply simply known as commoners. When they came of age, Alaine was lucky enough to marry to a wealthy, nobleman, Lord Firman. This marriage allowed several opportunities for the family, even Annette, as she was now allowed to attend the University of Orlais. During this time, she met her love, Jeremie, who would eventually become Rosie's grandfather. After Annette and Jeremie had their twin daughters (Claire and Suzanne), they began to realize the injustices and atrocities acted upon the common wealth in Orlais. And now, with Ferelden being territory of Orlais, they no longer found their city safe enough for their growing family, and decided to flee to the safety of their neighboring country. Years later, eventually Claire (Rosie's aunt) went off to Vigil's Keep as a maid for the Howe family, and Suzanne became pregnant with her first and only child; a child she named Rosalie. Suzanne did her best to raise her daughter on her own. She did her best to teach her everything she knew, hoping to teach her the skills she could use to survive in her future. 16 years later, however, Suzanne fell ill and died, leaving Rosie to her own devices. After sending word to the Keep of her mother's death, Claire rushed to the house and took Rosie with her. Now Rosie was to become a maid herself, for the noble Howe family. For the next 3 years she served for the family, while, subsequently, falling in love with the oldest Howe son (and heir to the Arling), Nathaniel Howe. Fearing the family and other nobles would disapprove of their relationship, they kept it secret. They couldn't keep it up forever, though, as Arl Howe eventually found out. In a fit of rage and anger, he banished her from the Keep and sent his son away to the Free Marches where he would join another noble family as a Squire. For the next 7 years, Rosie found refuge in the Ferelden village, Redliffe, where she became a maid to Arl Eamon. She even married one of the Guards, and suddenly her future didn't look so bleak. But then an evil darkness ravaged the village and took many lives. Rosie lost her husband to this evil, and she knew nothing else but to escape for her own survival. Once again, she was on the road, looking to start over. She returned to Amaranthine, her home from long ago, and found a job at the Inn, the Crown and Lion. It paid little, but gave her food and a home. At least, until the Blight that destroyed the lands of the country from top to bottom. She lost her livelihood, and turned to extremes in desperation, even so far as selling herself just to keep her belly full. That was, until the return of her lost love. After the loss of his family, Nathaniel returned to Ferelden to reclaim what was once his. And, thankfully for him, the Hero of Ferelden and Commander of the Grey Wardens saw something in him. He allowed Nathaniel to join the Grey Warden ranks, and on a scouting expedition, found Rosie fighting for her life on the streets. Feeling the love he once had for the woman, he demanded she have a place at the Keep once again, giving her the job she knew best and a roof over her head to keep her safe. She regained what she once had, and her life was finally back on track. 19:01, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Eves Res, what they hell i come back you not here and finally someone told me you banned for three monthes!! really. How am i going to harass you with pictures of Alistair now that he is born! Geez, hows going to spoil DAi for me. lol anywho. see you in 2 months. Res, lol did you write the fanfiction? if so then i will read it. Also, your page said if i would like some graphic design contact you. Can you do something for my page. -elvenfay I would love one with Morrigan actually. (if you can get both morrigan and alistair in there.. :) ) as for what i want to say 'Hi, elvenfay here. Most everyone knows me here as Elven or Fay, and if you see a Heolena popping round the net, thats me too. I'm a total geek. If im not in the fandom yet. Introduce me, it doesn't take much to get me binge watching, reading or playing. I'm a mom that is currently working on being a writer, so sure not to busy. Currently Dragonage is my favorite game. I am in love with Alistair and Morrigan (i ship them but i seem alone on this) and Fenris. Can't wait for my copy of DAI so i can fall in love with... well we will see. may the ancestors guide you. ' Please make sure sign the work some where on the page. Ok, see you in a week or 2 hopefully. -- 07:45, February 18, 2015 (UTC) did you get the graphic done. also two weeks Yay!